


Cheats and Prank Wars

by Sourpurple



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourpurple/pseuds/Sourpurple
Summary: It’s the summer after their first year in university started and the boys are just lazying around. After an episode of Brooklyn Nine Nine gives Jonas an idea, they engage in a harmless prank war. What could possibly go wrong when someone is super competitive and their boyfriend is their teammate?Or Matteo and David are teammates in a prank war and David is a competitive jerk.Prompt #15 (Prank War) in the 75 Dates in the Skam Universe Fan fest.





	Cheats and Prank Wars

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a Jonas POV! Of course it’s a Davenzi fic mostly but I thought it would be an interesting dynamic to see them through Jonas. I couldn’t think of just a “date” so I made a summer thing, but wait until the end... 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who voted in my polls on Twitter about this, but we’ll see how this goes. 
> 
> I edited this myself so there will be errors. Ignore them for the sake of your own sanity.

It all started after the boys watched one of the Heist episodes of Brooklyn Nine Nine one summer day at the WG. Jonas, Matteo, David, Abdi and Carlos were having a fairly normal summer until that moment. It was their first summer after starting university, well everyone except for Matteo who insisted on a gap year working at the coffee shop and sleeping in. Things were busy that year and Jonas wanted everyone to try to spend some time together this summer before it got hectic again. 

“I think we can do something like this.” Jonas blurted out suddenly. “Become police detectives in Brooklyn?” Dead panned Carlos. “No, idiot. We can do a fake heist.” Jonas retorted, glaring at his dark haired friend whose blue baseball cap was sitting backwards on his head. “Seems like a lot of work. I don’t like work.” said Abdi absently texting on his phone. 

Matteo, Jonas’s best friend was on the floor in the corner, blonde messy hair threaded by David’s fingers while he laid most of his torso on his boyfriends lap. He said nothing but he always listened, however his boyfriend David spoke up enough for both of them “I think it’s brilliant, but we should just try to prank each other instead of planning a whole heist idea. Mostly because I feel like I’ll end up doing all of the planning and I don’t have time.” Jonas looked ready to rebuke David’s claim but knew the other boy was right, however it was not because Jonas didn’t want to do the work, David just loved to control things and it worked with laid back Matteo but sometimes Jonas liked to be in charge and David put a damper on that by trying to engage in invisible competitions for dominance. 

As if Matteo knew his best friend was thinking of him he finally spoke up. “I don’t know. Do you remember when we played cards against humanity and Carlos didn’t pick David’s card? He almost flipped my table and then wouldn’t shut up about it for weeks that his card was funnier than Abdi’s.” Everyone but David laughed, instead he used the fingers that were gently caressing Matteo’s hair moments before to pull on it “Ow!” shouted the blonde who grabbed David’s hand and pushed it away from his head. “Dude, you wouldn’t shut up about it. Every chance you had it was some snide remark.” David sighed, Matteo reached for his boyfriends hands, but was denied swiftly and instead a look was offered one that Jonas clearly recognized as the “I don’t like this joke.” look. “Fine. But you know my card was the funniest one and Carlos only picked the card cause he felt bad for Abdi.” All the boys began to groan and sigh at once, except David who was still pleading his case. Matteo even got up from his lap because he had enough. Instead he was on his feet standing in front of his friends. 

“Let’s just do a prank war. We can team up, I guess.” Matteo offered. “I don’t want to lay out rules or anything but I wanted to get this going before someone started to get out of hand again.” He emphasized the world someone and shot a look at David who refused to look back at him and instead stared down at his freshly vacated lap like Matteo was still there. 

“So, let’s do a prank war.” Jonas spoke up. We break out into teams and people can tap out. Even people who are on teams can continue to work alone if a partner decides to exit. Whoever is left standing, team or individual wins”. Jonas concluded. “Okay, but there are five of us so someone has to work alone from the beginning.” Carlos interjected. David had a look on his face as if he were about to offer when Jonas cut him off before he could start. “No, I’ll work alone. Carlos and Abdi and David and Matteo” David, Carlos and Abdi looked satisfied with that set up, but he also knew his best friend and he could see from corner of his eye that Matteo was thinking about something. 

They decided the first day of the “prank war” would be the following day. That way everyone can have some time to retreat and plan. They boys all left the apartment and that was when Matteo texted Jonas.  
___  
M: David is going to cheat. I can feel it.  
J: What? Bro, Luigi, why would you even say that? He loves you so much it’s actually disgusting. I don’t think he even knows how to cheat on you.  
M: Oh God, no! No no no. During the prank war. He’s going to try and get me. He’s going to cheat the game so only he wins.  
J: Yo, next time phrase your sentences better. You scared me. You’re probably right. What are you going to do?  
M: Be ready I guess. He’s annoyingly competitive but I love him for some reason.  
J: haha “some reason.” Has nothing to do with “good looking, smart, and talented” does it? I support you, dude, but I’m ready to kick all of your asses.  
M: Would not be surprised if Scully and Hitchcock aka Abdi and Carlos win.  
J: not going to happen. Tomorrow we play. Sleep tight, little one.  
M: Thanks, you too, and don’t tell David I am suspecting him.  
J: I won’t.  
—

The first few pranks were classic. Abdi and Carlos in masks jumping out at Jonas when he left his parents house. Matteo and David throwing water balloons at Abdi, Carlos, and Jonas from Matteo’s balcony while they were on their way over for drinks. The first to tap out was Abdi after he got egged by Jonas and when he grabbed a towel to wipe himself off there was shaving cream on it. Then after came Carlos who along with Jonas was invited by David and Matteo into going to the park to play table tennis only to be met by someone dressed in full clown make up and a red balloon. That someone was Abdi who swiftly also got kicked in the groin by Jonas. But Jonas managed to stay in the game. 

It had been weeks and summer was almost over. Jonas, Matteo and David would prank each other but it died down. It was little things like changing the salt and the sugar and tying each other’s shoe laces, But Jonas knew David had something big up his sleeve and Matteo seemed none the wiser to it. 

—  
M: Yo. I’m worried.  
J: Yo, David is actually playing fair?  
M: I don’t know. I don’t think I can trust him.  
J: Why?  
M: When he gets super quiet he’s thinking and it makes me nervous.  
J: is he quiet?  
M: We’re laying in bed together and he’s looking at his phone smiling at something when I asked him what’s up he said nothing. Won’t even kiss me anymore, dude.  
J: Wait. Do you think he’s actually cheating? On you??  
M: Yes.  
J: Like not in the game?  
M: Like not in the game.  
J: I’m so confused. What? Did you talk to Laura?  
M: He doesn’t talk to me much anymore, he’s always smiling to himself or giggling at his phone, and he never wants to have sex which is fine, but he almost looks disgusted when he says no. And no, why would I ask Laura? She’ll take his side no matter how much she likes me.  
J: Dude, that’s serious stuff. What are you going to do?  
M: I don’t know. I talked to Hans and he told me to either talk to him or leave it. I’m just really nervous about it.  
J: Need me to come over?  
M: No. He’s here. Which means nothing since he’s just drawing in his sketch book on the balcony and whenever I ask him anything he just tunes me out.  
J: Ok, tell me what you need and I’ll be there, brother. I got your back.  
M: Thanks, dude. 

— 

The next day went like any other. Work, and hang out with the boys except it wasn’t. Jonas could hear the arguing as soon as he walked into the building and the voices were definitely that of Matteo and David. When he got to the door, Hans greeted him with a worried look. The boys were in Matteo’s room arguing. 

“You thought pretending to cheat on me was a good prank!” Matteo was screaming at the top of his lungs. “You have got to be kidding me! I was seriously up all night worried. I was almost crying and you think that’s ok to win some prank war with no real prize?” 

“Teo, I’m sorry I - “ David began quietly but was shut down quickly. “You what? You’re going to get out of my apartment because I don’t want to see you right now? That’s what you’re going to do. I get wanting to be competitive, I get wanting to win and being in control, I let you win. I let you be in control. I let you, I always just let you be you no questions ever and I’m paid back with some elaborate prank to make me look like an idiot so you can win some contest no one is even taking seriously with no real prize.” Matteo was in rare form, screaming passionately. He was normally soft spoken if he even spoke at all. 

Jonas had enough. He couldn’t sit here and listen to his two friends break up over some nonsense prank war. He opened the door to Matteo’s room which was open ever so slightly to begin with and looked at the two of them. Matteo was sweating, face red and David was flush in the cheeks himself. Davids normally neat hair was messy. They both looked at him before he started to speak. 

“Boys, I am out of this stupid game. Carlos is having nightmares about clowns, Abdi is wearing protective cups everywhere he goes and now you two are breaking up. This is messy. I am out and I won’t leave until it’s sorted between the two of you.” 

David shot up “Hah! I win!!” “What?” Asked a confused Jonas. He looked at Matteo who still appeared to be seething, but something else emerged on his face, a quick smirk, as David explained that he pranked Matteo into thinking he was cheating on him so he could win and Matteo fell for it. A soft small voice behind them, one that was loud moments before spoke up. 

“Actually, my love... I won and I have proof that you tapped out of the game.” 

“I did not tap out of the game.” David argued. His eyes were bright with competitive spirit. 

Except he did and he called for Hans to show up with the proof which was on his phone. Matteo had Hans record the whole thing. “I am more than happy to report, you did in fact call it quits!” Hans said as he handed his roommate whom he considered his little brother his phone and quickly made an exit, bowing like a graceful ballerina as he left. In the video the door was cracked ever so slightly open the way Jonas found it when he walked in. David and Matteo were arguing, the same position Jonas caught them in. They stood backs to the camera, David’s voice was clear but trembling like he was about to cry “If it means losing you over some joke, I don’t care about winning this. I’m out of this stupid game, I love you!” 

Matteo glanced at Jonas and back at David. A yawn escaping his mouth. “Did you know I was playing you?” David asked. “Yep. From day one. Why would you ever cheat on me? I know you better than that. I know you won’t cheat, what I do know is that you can’t just not be competitive. You can’t let things go, even after I warned you to place nice. I wanted to teach you a lesson. I also wanted to make sure we were arguing just as Jonas was walking in so he can tap out too. I told him I thought you were cheating on me as soon as you started ignoring me for no reason. Also, I love you, but don’t pretend to cheat on your boyfriend and draw whole portraits of him and you with him in your sketchbook and before you ask, yes, I looked but you also left it out in the open when you went to the bathroom.” 

“You set this up? David asked, with heat in his eyes. A fire Jonas could see was no longer competition but something more feral, something for him and Matteo only and he was impeding on the moment. Something he should definitely leave the room for. “Yeah, did you like it?” Matteo grinned. “Liked it, I loved it. That was a good thrill.” David kept inching closer to his boyfriend “you loved me accusing you of cheating on me and then calling you on the fake out?” Matteo’s grin was still firmly intact and now his hands were making their way to what definitely appeared to be the waist band on David’s sweat pants. “I forget how competitive you can be.” His smile was toothy, and he bit his bottom lip while grabbing Matteo’s t-shirt and pulling him toward him. “How did you know? David asked calmly, his voice low. “When you asked me to text Jonas I thought you were going to cheat and he thought I meant cheating on our relationship. You had this twinkle in your eye when I told you. Like you figured out how to play me because I was your biggest competition. I know you better than that Mr Schreibner...” Matteo’s face was lit up and near David’s and David leaned right into him whispering into a kiss “oh did you now? Slippery, slippery. Come here, my snake of a boy and I’ll teach you a lesson on trying to beat me.” 

Jonas knew it was time to go as soon as he saw Matteo’s tongue lick his lips and his hand was definitely missing down his boyfriends pants. Well boys, this was fun but I’m going to run” The other two boys barely acknowledged him, waving him off. As he was leaving he heard David say “I won anyway because I get to have you whenever I want, Mr Ocean.” Matteo giggled and softly said “Frank Ocean. I like the sound of that.” Jonas would cringe at the thought of his two friends getting sappy but he was happy his friends had each other. They really did fit together and David knew how to bring his best friend out of complacency and it made him smile. Jonas thought about it on his way home and they all did win something out of this prank war. A summer spent together.


End file.
